


Snapped

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Marvel Collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Happy Thor (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sad Thor, Sweet Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A bad day and an over-affectionate boyfriend don’t mix well.





	Snapped

“Want me to come along?”.

You smiled gratefully at Tony, but politely refused his offer.

This was something you did alone-Tony knew that. But that didn’t stop him offering you his company each time-assuring you he was there if you needed.

“Actually-could you send someone out to go get some stuff? For the meal…” you trailed off, knowing how strange it was. 

But Tony knew your ritual, squeezing your shoulder encouragingly.

“Already done. He’ll be back soon”.

“Alright-well, if you tell him to-OI!”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, hauling you up into the air and throwing you over a broad pair of shoulders.

You pursed your lips, Tony watching with a smirk as Thor spun you around on the spot.

“Watch it-he’s gonna be sick if you carry on”, Tony warned.

Thor chuckled to himself, stopping after a few more turns and turning his head to look at you.

“Hello”, he greeted happily, kissing your cheek and grinning even wider.

You let out an amused sigh, shaking your head at Thor’s usual antics.

“Don’t you ever get tired of picking him up?” Tony asked.

“No-besides, he’s as light as a feather”.

You snorted, knowing damn well you weren’t. Well-not to anyone who wasn’t a God of Thunder with super-strength.

“Alright-you gonna put me down?” you asked, wanting to finish your conversation with Tony.

But Thor shook his head, kissing your cheek once more, before he ran out of the kitchen with you over his shoulder.

You looked at an upside-down Tony, yelling an apology, before the kitchen disappeared, Thor taking you on another adventure around the compound.

“Alright-potatoes?”

Tony handed them over, watching eagerly as you cooked.

He’d seen the final product many times before, but never realized just how long and painstaking it was to make the dish.

“So-you just throw it in?”

“It’s potato-just throw it in”, you laughed, potatoes joining the rest of the ingredients, bubbling away as the smell filled the entire kitchen.

“Ah-there you are”, you heard, Thor entering and immediately making his way to you. He wrapped his arms around you-and you knew exactly what he was about to do.

“Not right now, Thor”, you said softly, turning back to Tony as he sprinkled in a few chopped chillies.

But Thor didn’t heed your warning, lifting you over his shoulder, the spoon you’d been holding pulling at the edge of the pan.

The world seemed to slow as you were hauled off your feet, eyes locked on the pan as it slipped off the stove and fell to the floor with a loud clang, all the hours of cooking now lying on the floor in a steaming mess.

Tony froze, eyeing you warily, Thor’s smile fading. And within the space of a second, the silence in the room disappeared, replaced with your furious yelling.

“THOR! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!”

He obliged right away, watching with guilt as you knelt beside the food, clenching your fists and resting them against your head.

“Y/n…” he muttered, reaching out to comfort you, Tony shaking his head in warning. But for the second time, Thor decided not to listen-which was another mistake.

You gripped his hand tight, throwing it off and glaring at him.

“Do you know how many hours I spent trying to get everything ready? My whole goddamn day-and you ruin it?”

Thor’s face fell, the guilt replaced with hurt at the tone you’d taken with him.

“Y/n…” Tony muttered, stopping when your head whipped back to him.

“No-Tony. Hours, I’ve been slaving away on this-trying to get it perfect. Because…because I need to. And…he ruined it!” you yelled, pointing at Thor, whose heart dropped.

“He didn’t mean it”, Tony mediated, kneeling beside you.

Thor stepped forward, stepping on a potato and crushing it beneath his feet.

Your eyes widened, jumping up and shoving Thor with as much force you could muster.

“Just…stop! Get out!”

Thor swallowed thickly, eyes suddenly stinging as you glared at him with hatred, before turning around and slumping out of the room.

“Thor? You mind if I come in?” you asked softly, peering into your bedroom, Thor buried beneath the pillows.

He didn’t reply as you entered, slowly walking over and perching beside him.

“You ok?”

Once again, no reply.

“C’mon, Thor. I’m sorry I yelled, alright?” you apologized, hand resting on his back, patting him comfortingly. “I love when you goof around. I wouldn’t have it any other way. But…if I’m doing something important, just…wait ‘til I’m done?”

He mumbled something that sounded like an apology, a smile gracing your face as you lay beside him, resting your cheek against his arm and kissing his bicep.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I just had some…things going on. And you caught me at a bad moment. Not that that’s an excuse for yelling at you”.

His face finally appeared, heated from being under the pillow for so long, eyes slightly puffy, your heart aching as you realized you truly hurt him.

You reached over, cupping his cheek gently and kissing his nose.

“I’m sorry, too. For ruining your cooking”.

“It’s ok”, you assured, throwing a leg over his hip.

“Where did you go?” he asked, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you even closer.

“Just…visiting a friend”, you shrugged, not wanting to get into the details. But the intrigue in Thor’s eyes had you admitting the truth. “At her grave”.

“You should’ve told me”, he grumbled, squeezing comfortingly.

“I like going alone. Besides, Tony’s the only one who knows-only because he’s known me for so long”, you explained. “And…we’ve only been dating for a few months. It’s a bit early to be sharing everything”.

“I want to know everything, y/n”, Thor reassured, nuzzling his nose with yours, a grin growing on your face.

He stared into your eyes, before muttering three words that filled your heart with happiness.

“I love you”.

You gripped his cheeks, squishing them and kissing his lips softly.

“Love you, too”.


End file.
